Wasted Gain
by ForbiddenVoid
Summary: Robin has a somewhat mental breakdown, the team comforts him. Short summary, sucky summary. ASdasdjsd. Rated T because bat paranoia has rubbed off on me. Better story inside, guys. Please R&R!


_"You're a thirteen year old kid!"_

_"You're not Batman!"_

_"Just. Aqualad."_

_"She used to say I looked like a robin up on the trapeze..." _

_"I just need to be alone."_

_"Boy blunder."_

_"Carve this robin like a turkey."_

These were the thoughts that ran through Robin's head as he sat on the plush green couch resting in the team's family room, facing towards one end of the couch with his head in between his legs, shuddering gasps torn from his throat as small silent sobs wracked his body.

The team was out, going to check out the new mall down at Happy Harbor. Robin had insisted on staying home, feeling emotionally wrecked on the inside, smiling and happy on the outside.

The sobs began to progress, growing slowly growing more violent and loud. He couldn't do this, not alone. Being part of this whole charity case crap didn't help either, only giving him more grief. He could faintly hear the distant rumbles of the bioship as it pulled into the cave's hangar, not even recognizing it distantly.

He bit his lip harshly, trying to silence his sobs. Blood began to trickle from his mouth as he felt his canines sink into his lower lip, his sobs only slowly progressing louder. He hung his head lower into his knees, gasping for breath in between the hoarse whimpers as his chest heaved to get in control of itself.

He felt horrible, his stomach sick from crying and his thoughts bitter and degrating. He could hear voices float from the hangar as the team exited the bioship, making him bite down harder on his lip, stifling his sobs so that they were silent, but his chest still heaved and the hot, salty tears still ran from under his glasses.

Oh God, he couldn't do this. He felt his stomach lurch, a shock running through his system. He groaned, running towards the bathroom as his team entered, giving him bewilered looks of confusion and curiousity.

He slammed the door shut and threw the lid of the toilet open, hands clenching the sides of the bowl as he emptied his stomach. He couldn't stop, his body was determined to rid himself of the horrid feelings he felt.

Out in the kitchen, Superboy grimaced and flinched, his superhearing acting up.

"Superboy, what's wrong?" M'gann asked, putting a hand on his shoulder.

"I can hear Robin vomiting," He grunted, eyes narrowing. "He keeps doing it."

Artemis shared a concerned look with Wally before going over to the bathroom and edging the door open gently. What she saw shocked her. Robin was retching violently, sweat and tears mixing on his face as blood ran from his mouth. Artemis went down on her knees next to the teen, rubbing small circles in his back and murmering comforting words to him.

When he finally pulled back, panting and gasping, Artemis gently wiped his mouth with a towel, as he was too weak to do so himself. Robin slumped back against the wall, a groan escaping his lips. The tears had finally stopped flowing for now, allowing him some relief.

Artemis creased her brows in concern before sliding her hands under his legs and chest, walking slowly over to the family room and gently propping him up on the couch. Robin whimpered, curling into a tight ball, body limp.

Artemis walked into the kitchen and washed her hands, questioning looks thrown her way.

"He's pretty sick, and it looked like he was bawling his eyes out earlier," She grunted, brows still creased. Wally took a sharp intake of breath as M'gann covered her mouth with her hands, Superboy's glare narrowing.

Wally zipped out of the kitchen and sat down next to Robin on the couch, gently pulling the little bird into his lap.

"Rob..." He murmured as the young ebony turned his face into Wally's chest, shoulders shaking as Wally felt the warm wetness staining his shirt.

"It's okay, we're here for you," He soothed, rubbing his back gently with a hand. He motioned for the team to come over, as they were staring worriedly from the kitchen's enterence. Artemis sat next to Robin's left side, hugging him gently while M'gann ran her fingers through his hair. Superboy sat on the couch, watching anxiously.

"We're here for you."

_Wasted years, wasted gain..._

**I was listening to the song Shattered and I got really sad so fuck everything and make an angsty fic about Robin. :3**


End file.
